Exchange
by ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire
Summary: ONESHOT! One night, he visits her room and boldly asks her to sleep with him. After trying to make sense of why he seems confident that she will accept, she finally asks for protection in turn. She tells herself it's because it's the best course of action to take... but maybe that's not entirely the reason. -Itachi/OC-


**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Naruto, anything related, or anything else you may recognize!**

**A/N: **I'm sorry if there's any OOCness that's like, really obvious. _AUish_ I think. Oh! And sorry for any spelling/grammar (or any other mistakes) you may find. It's my first Naruto fic, so please be nice.

**Dedicated to ****CuteyJayAnimeLover1****! Hope you like it! =D Sorry for taking sooo long!**

~.~.~.

Six months. She had been captive six months already. She minded, of course she minded, but she didn't show it. At first it was fear, then it was just because it didn't matter whether she minded or not, because her fate was the same, so she just resigned herself to what was going on.

The girl's name was Aurora. However, these people found it hard to prounouce, so they said they would call her 'Haruka'. She knew what it meant. The name meant 'faraway' or 'distant'. She didn't mind the name since it wasn't ridiculous-sounding, and it matched the facade she put on for them well enough. As long as she was relatively useful, Pein said that she wouldn't be harmed or sexually abused; although, she was uneasy about the latter, because it didn't work well when he wasn't there, and because Konan was his partner, she felt vulnerable when they weren't present. They all made passes at her and others insinuated they'd do stuff to her. It really unnerved her. The only ones she thought were the more or less "decent" ones were Itachi and Sasori... and Tobi, but Tobi was more of a kid, or at least acted like one. The former two however, seemed different then the others. Not in the killing of course, they were S-criminals after all, but in the fact that they didn't make passes at her, most of the time they were silent, and they didn't bother her. Sometimes they stood or sat with her, and watched her do things, Sasori asking a rare question at times, but they didn't insinuate anything to her. She was comfortable with them, not enough to lower her guard, but at least enough to kind of relax. If she wanted, she could thank them, because she had a feeling that it was because of them being near her that the others only threatened to do things to her.

She sighed and stopped looking at the screen and out the window. Just six months ago she'd been on summer vacation before starting her fifth semester in college. Just a normal twenty-year-old student. Well, not really normal since she lacked social skills from being cooped up at home all day (besides school) preferring the company of her laptop or computer, but still. She led a normal life. Until somehow these people (apparently with the use of some type of weird portal/time warp... or something like that) had shown up in her _house_ of all places, and taken her. Her things had been brought to her. Now she was grateful for that, but at the time she could have cared less. For some reason they said they'd wanted a researcher. Which was stupid, or at least she thought it was. Why would a group of criminals want that when they were stealthy ninjas that could just _spy_ on the enemy? They had a spy, why didn't they use him? Well, they did use him, but she supposed they covered more ground with her or something.

She sighed again and looked back at her screen. It was late but she wasn't tired at all. She was kind of wired up for some reason and couldn't sleep. Usually, she used her computer to do research and used her laptop for entertainment purposes. Sometimes she used her laptop if she had to discuss something downstairs with the Akatsuki and give information, but it wasn't often, since she could usually retell her information accurately without the help of her device.

At the moment she was drawing a fictional character on her laptop. She liked her digital art, thank you very much. She was halfway done with adding colors when someone knocked quietly on her door. She jumped slightly and panicked a little. Who was it and why were they knocking on her door at this hour? As much as she didn't want to open the door, she knew she would have to eventually, especially if it was Pein. She stood and reluctantly made her way to the door, when the person knocked quietly again. She unlocked the door (she knew that locks wouldn't do anything since they could just crash the door down, but it made her feel better) and opened it. She blinked.

"Uchiha-san?" she quired sounding slightly confused. He was the only member whose last name she knew. He only blinked at her with that expressionless gaze. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Hn," was all he said before giving a nod. He looked to one side of the hallway.

She got the point and felt highly uncomfortable. This had never happened before. "Would you like to come in?" she asked and opened the door wider. Once he affirmed it, she went back to her desk. She felt unnerved when he came in and closed the door. Even though he was one of the ones she felt somewhat relaxed around, it didn't mean she trusted him completely. Unless it came to keeping their word. She learned most of the Akatsuki valued it when their word was given (among them anyway). Most of them, since she wasn't too sure about that Hidan character. But that was off track. The point was that she didn't trust them, as she didn't know if the whole 'my word is good' thing applied to her or not.

Now she was with this individual in a rather uncomfortable situation. They were alone in her room, late at night while the others slept (or she thought they were sleeping). She knew Uchiha didn't speak much, in fact it was really rare when he did speak. She could have more of a conversation with Sasori, and he wasn't a big talker either. So, she wondered. She realized he was staring behind her and so she turned around. When she glanced back at him he was looking at her. She gave a small, nervous smile. "Oh, I couldn't sleep, so I just started working on it," she explained gesturing toward her laptop. She closed it and placed it off to the side and turned back around. Because she had never been in this situation before, she didn't know how to handle it. She was scared and nervous, not just because she had an S-criminal in her room and they were alone, but because this was Itachi Uchiha. A seeming emotionless individual with unwavering stares and an attractive face.

"Is it you or Pein-sama that want me to look into something?" she queried.

He stared at her a moment and she tried not to shift and look nervous. "Neither," he finally said.

She blinked at him and frowned a little. "Oh, well, what is it that you need then?" she asked confused as to this turn of events.

"You," was all he said.

She blinked at him with another small frown. "Excuse me... what?"

He stared at her with that unwavering gaze of his. "I want you."

She blinked at him. "Y-you... but I... that's not..." she trailed off. She had so many thoughts racing through her mind she couldn't finish a sentence. Itachi only stared at her as he always did, waiting for her to organize her thoughts. "Pein-sama said I wasn't to be taken advantage of by anyone while I was still useful," she answered and then her eyes widened and she began panicking slightly. "Or is it that I'm no longer useful?" Her mind was racing a mile a minute. But then, if she really wasn't useful anymore, why would he be first? She'd expected some of the others, but not him.

He stared at her a moment. "He said you wouldn't be sexually abused, that doesn't extend to consensual intercourse," he clarified.

How was he managing to confuse her every time he spoke? "Consensual... intercourse...? What... what makes you think it would be consensual?" she asked and her expression was blank because she was feeling many different things at once and so she didn't know how to feel.

"Hn," he said and shrugged.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she began stalking toward him. As irritated as she was, she remembered not to point a finger at him. "You listen to me. How can you say confusing things like me having consensual sex with you without explaining anything and then not answer when I ask you what that's supposed to mean? You don't just go into girl's rooms in the middle of the night and say things like that," she said in an annoyed tone, her face really close to his.

His expression didn't change at all as he watched her. "You're too close," was what he finally said.

She, once again, blinked at him and realized he was right. With a blush on her face she pulled away and took a step back. "...Sorry," she muttered. They stood in awkward silence for a moment, at least awkward on her part. "I'm honestly surprised," she said after a moment, "You're one of the last people in this group I would have thought would do something like this. You've never... struck me as someone who would do something like this... that it's consensual..." she trailed off and looked at him with a confused expression.

His eyes hadn't left her and she again felt herself blush. "Consensual implies I'm giving you a choice," was all he said.

She watched him a moment. "... And if I say no? Would you leave if I said no?"

"Hn," he said and shrugged.

"Why?" she asked him. She truly didn't understand what he was doing. If he "wanted her" as he said, he didn't have to go through these stupid motions. However, he wasn't stupid, if he managed to have consensual sex with her, Pein couldn't do anything about it, since he'd restricted it to sexual abuse. But, how was he expecting her to say yes? It's not like he was trying to convince her. All he said so far is that he wanted to have sex with her and wanted her consent. What if he was... testing her?

"I don't have to answer you," he said.

She sent a glare his way that didn't seem to affect him at all so she looked away and glared at the window. "You're in _my_ room saying you want me to sleep with you and wanting my consent? That's not a very S-criminal thing to do, you know. And then you decide it's not my business to know why you're going through all this trouble?"

"Hn," was all he said.

She gave an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through her hair. To hell with this! "Why the hell are you testing me like this? What's the point of doing this kind of stunt? If they wanted to make it believable, the least they could have done was send the one who _isn't_ emotionally detached," she said frustrated and walked back to her desk, arraging things randomly.

Suddenly she was straightened, turned around, and restrained from her wrists by him. Her eyes were wide and he was staring at her but there was something really stern about his gaze... well, more than usual. "If you're so intent on me forcing you, I have no problem doing so," he said and his voice remained neutral.

Her mind was racing again but in a totally different way than before. He'd _never_ been this close to her and he'd never touched her before. Images flashed in her head of what he could do to her, of the way he'd take her... and it unnerved her that in those images in her head she was willing. She finally found her voice. "You're too close," she managed to say.

Like she had done before, he pulled away and stepped back, but unlike her, he did not apologize or blush. "I'm giving you a choice," was all he said.

She thought about what he was saying. A choice of 'yes' or 'no'. Was there something he knew about her that made him think he had a chance of her saying 'yes'? And then the thought struck her hard enough for her to make a choked sound. It's not that he didn't know something she didn't, it was that he'd thought about it before her. What would happen if one of the others _did_ take advantage of her? She shuddered at the thought. They wouldn't be gentle with her and... it'd be her first time. But that wasn't the problem... or at least the only problem. If Pein deemed she was no longer useful and would have the others do as they pleased... it wasn't just that they would rip her to shreds, they'd be taking her first time too. She'd read about it before, and had heard that it hurts the first time... wouldn't it be best to get it out of the way now rather than later? It'd be one less thing to worry about. She was resigned to the fact that at some point the day would come when she'd be killed (and probably raped before), it was just a matter of when; it wasn't like she could escape them, there was a reason they were feared. She gave this some thought, and then arrived at a conclusion. She wanted to ask that if she said 'yes' if he would be gentle with her, but she didn't dare, because she was kind of afraid of the response. Instead she straightened and squared her shoulders and looked at him. She was surprised when he raised an eyebrow.

She tried to muster all her courage and she smirked at him. "All right," she said, "instead of shifting the responsibility of choosing to me, I'm going to let you decide whether we have consensual intercourse or not with a proposition. What do you say to that?"

He watched her a moment. "Hn."

She clutched her hands in front of her so that he wouldn't see them shaking. She couldn't believe she was doing this! "I'll accept your request of consensual intercourse _if_ you promise to keep me safe from the others, making sure _they_ don't take advantage of me," she stated.

He examined her a moment. "I don't go against the Leader's orders," he told her.

She blinked at him again. She knew, it was too much to ask for, but that wasn't what she meant. She knew he couldn't go against Pein's orders even if he wanted to, and seriously, she was sure he wouldn't want to. Seriously, going against orders for a prisoner... yeah, that was asking too much. "I think I have to explain myself better. I meant while under Pein-sama's protection. Sometimes I get the feeling one of them is going to do something to me even though Pein-sama said they shouldn't. This proposition, of course, isn't restricted to when you have a mission and have to leave the hideout, obviously. So, if you can keep me safe until Pein-sama deems me unnecessary, then you've fulfilled our agreement. Whatever happens after Pein-sama has said I'm no longer useful doesn't apply to this proposition. So, what do you say?"

He seemed to think about it as he stared at her. She wished he would look somewhere else. Finally, after a long moment he said, "All right, I accept your terms. I'll keep you safe until Leader says otherwise, or if it is Leader himself who takes you," he said.

She stared at him. He'd changed the proposition... but it made sense. He'd said before he didn't go against Pein's orders. "All right, that's fine," she said with a nod.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before she looked out the window and gave an incredulous laugh. "Out of all the possibilities that ran through my head when I thought about my first time, this one never occurred to me." She chuckled and shook her head. "Well, let's get this over with then, yes?" she asked as she began unbuttoning her shirt.

She didn't get to the third button before she was against the wall with her wrists restricted by one of his hands. She froze and looked at him with wide eyes. Somehow, his gaze seemed more intense than she'd ever seen it... and there was something about him that gave her the impression he was either upset or annoyed.

He kissed her roughly in an almost urgent manner and in some corner of her mind it occurred to her that she wasn't expecting this. She was having difficulties returning the kiss, not because she didn't want to, but because she'd never been kissed like this before. After a moment however, he slowed the kiss and it mellowed out into something she felt was nice. His other hand was at the side of her waist and his thumb was caressing her over her shirt. She didn't know something so simple could feel so _good_.

He pulled away from her mouth to kiss her neck. This was turning out to be something she totally wasn't expecting. She was expecting him to be quick and rough, but he wasn't, he was taking his time and kissing her in a rather gentle manner. Not hesitant, not at all hesitant, but it was gentle, and she thought this felt good too. He was going slow (at least for now), and he was giving her neck slow, open-mouthed kisses that made her shiver and mewl for more.

He pulled away from her and he let go of her wrists. Her face flushed in horrible realization that she'd been making ridiculous and embarrassing noises and she'd been _pressing herself closer to him_! She watched him as he took off his cloak and placed it neatly at the back of her chair and he took off his shoes. When he turned to go back to her, his eyes fixated on her again, she fidgeted and looked down. "Am I allowed to touch you?" she asked and her eyes widened. Had that really slipped out of her mouth? She felt her face get hot, not just warm, but hot.

"Were you planning not to?" he asked and when she risked to look at him she not only realized that he was standing really close to her but that there was _something_ about him that gave the impression he was amused.

Embarrassed she looked down at her hands as she twisted her fingers nervously. "Well, it's not like I know what to expect. This is my first time, and most of the people in the Akatsuki have big egos," she commented with a little frown.

"Hn," was all he said.

She jumped a little when he disengaged her hands and restricted them so that she wouldn't have a distraction anymore. When she looked at him, he kissed her. She stilled for a moment before she kissed back hesitantly. She figured he liked that as he pressed himself closer to her so that now she really was trapped between him and the wall. He let go of her hands to place his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Some corner of her mind registered surprise at the fact she was actually _enoying_ this, and she liked that her first time was going to be with someone who actually was considerate enough to be gentle (or at least, she hoped that was the case).

She mewled when he nipped her bottom lip and she hesitantly parted her lips. She didn't think having someone's tongue in her mouth could be so arousing, but it was, especially when said someone was rubbing his tongue against hers. She pressed herself closer to him surprised it was still possible and he placed a considerable amount of his weight against her to keep her against the wall as he shifted and pressed his knee against her core. She moaned into the kiss and shivered at the shock of pleasure she received and tried to arc against him.

He pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them before he leaned forward again and sucked lightly on her bottom lip, making her gasp. Then he began kissing her neck again and she only tilted her head to the side and grasped his shoulders as she tried not to pant loudly. She gasped and bit back a moan when she felt him painfully nip at her neck and then felt him soothe the spot with his tongue. She shuddered and was inwardly surprised she actually got turned on by something that hurt like that.

"W-will you... p-please... do that... a-a-again?" she managed. Had she been thinking straight she would be highly embarrassed for asking something like that, and in fact, _wouldn't_ have asked something like that.

He paused before he brushed his lips against her neck and ran his tongue up the length of her neck. She shuddered and pressed her lips together to keep from making any more embarrassing sounds. She jumped a little when she felt his hot breath on her ear. "I might, if you let me hear you in return," he said and bit lightly the outer shell of her ear.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. What... what had _that_ been? That had felt wonderful! After a moment she managed to mutter, "Too embarrassing."

He paused again. "Hn," was all he said before he shifted and tilted his head and kissed underneath her ear. She sighed and closed her eyes and she tangled her hands in his hair.

He moved to kiss her collarbone, his hands sliding to the bottom of her shirt where he slowly began undoing buttons. She was trying to breathe through her nose, but it wasn't working, so she resigned herself to panting, however embarrassing it was.

Her panting breaths stuttered when he parted her shirt and cool air hit her exposed body. She shuddered and closed her eyes briefly when she felt warm hands against her cooling, bare skin as he placed them on her waist.

She placed her hands on his shoulders again as she tried to tilt her head back, but was already too backed up into the wall to be able to do it. As his hands began to slowly slide up her sides, he suddenly bit her collarbone harshly before soothing the spot with his tongue. Not expecting it, she couldn't help the jolt of her body or the squeak she emitted. Her face immediately flushed when he paused and she clamped her mouth shut. He straightened and looked at her, but she was unable to meet his gaze. She thought she'd be able to not care, since she felt too far gone to care... she'd been too far gone when she'd asked him to do that again.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and he took a step back, pulling her with him. He leaned down to kiss her and she complied, shuddering again as she felt his tongue on hers. The feelings he was calling forth in her as he kissed her made her feel less embarrassed. She closed her eyes but before she could lift her arms he slid her shirt off. She was oddly glad about this, feeling the contrast between his warm hands and the cool air on her back. She liked the way his hands felt at the small of her back, and now she wrapped her arms around his neck again. She tilted her head back, and he thankfully took the invitation to deepen the kiss. She pressed herself closer to him, shuddering when his fingertips lightly caressed up and down her spine.

As they kissed she tentatively trailed her fingers lightly down his neck, feeling a little pleased with herself when his arms around her tightened. Her hand slid to his shirt and she moaned into his mouth and fisted her hand into his shirt when one of his hands trailed up her side and his thumb brushed the outer curve of her breast. Of course, she was still in her brassier, but the fact was she felt it. If he had not been holding her, her knees wouldn't have held her up.

"Uchiha-san..." she trailed off between kisses. He didn't reply and after a moment she tugged on his shirt. It wasn't fair that only she had her shirt off. Although she was sure he understood what she wanted, he made no move to take off said article of clothing. Instead he kissed the hollow of her throat and one of his hands tugged on a bra strap until it fell off her shoulder. More insistently she tugged on his shirt as her eyes fluttered closed. Maybe... maybe if she actually let him hear her like he wanted he would comply.

She moaned when he bit at the hollow of her throat and felt a sort of thrill at the fact that a simple sound could make him hold her tighter. She tried again and tugged at his shirt. He finally complied as he took off his shirt and fishnet undershirt. She couldn't help but blush at the fact she thought he had a nice body and she couldn't look him in the eye again. Instead of returning to kiss her like she thought he would, he instead took her wrist and led her toward the bed, on which he settled her down at with him on top.

She bit her lower lip lightly in nervousness. Here they were. There was a moment of stillness in which she refused to look anywhere else that wasn't his face, and he seemed to be doing the same. Somehow, being on the bed seemed to make more concrete, what they were going to do. She vaguely wondered what he saw in her expression, because there was a flicker of something in his dark eyes. "Uchiha-san...?" she trailed off, tentatively raising her hand to place it on the side of his face. He hadn't said she couldn't touch him after all.

He blinked at her. "My name. Say it," was all he said.

It was her turn to blink. "Uchiha-san," she said feeling a little confused.

"My name," he corrected, with a slight emphasis on the last word.

She felt herself blush slightly as she realized what he meant. "Itachi... san...?" His eyes narrowed slightly so she tried again. "Itachi..."

Satisfied with this he lowered his mouth to the bra strap he had tugged off her shoulder, and he dragged it further down with his teeth. Then he licked a trail along the part of her breast that was now exposed and flicked his tongue between her breasts. She gasped and shuddered and turned her head to the side. She was panting heavily and her trembling hands went to his back, fingertips gently brushing down his back.

As his hands wandered up her sides and his mouth continued its teasing ministrations, he pressed his knee to her core, creating a friction that caused her to gasp loudly as an almost violent shudder went through her. She moaned loudly when he repeated the action, and she arched her back, pressing harder against his knee. He took this opportunity to unhook her bra and slide it off, to end up on the ground.

Before she could actually react and cover herself, he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. Her eyes widened as a kind of strangled sound left her lips. Her body, of its own accord, arched against him and shivered, her hands reaching and tangling into his hair. "I-I...It-tachi..." she managed in a kind of unsteady voice. She was reduced to moans, gasps, and breathy whispers of his name as his tongue worked wonders on her as one of his hands went to her other breast.

When he switched, she threw her head back, exposing her neck, her hands leaving his hair and sliding down his back, as far as she could reached, making noises that at the moment she couldn't bring herself to be embarrassed of.

After a moment he went lower, kissing down her stomach and sides, her body flinched and she let out a squeak. He paused and lifted his head to look at her. She felt herself blush as she looked down at him and gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry... I'm kind of ticklish there..."

"Hn," was all he said and resumed his kissing, careful not to kiss any spot where she was ticklish (mainly her sides). As he did so, making her feel as if he was setting a trail of fire wherever he kissed, she realized that his usually unemotional eyes actually held emotions in them. They held lust (as her eyes probably did), they held a little bit of amusement as she'd explained her dilemma, and there was something there in the depths of those dark eyes but she couldn't figure out what it was. He ran his tongue a few times on some of the places she was ticklish, making her giggle and squirm. He then went back up to claim her mouth again, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss, it surprised her that he seemed to be almost... playful. It seemed quite out of character to her, considering what she'd seen of him, but she liked this side of him. She didn't know if he was doing it out of consideration (it was her first time after all) or not, but she was grateful.

She shivered when his hands grazed her heated skin as he felt for the top of her sleeping pants. He continued that for a moment, but he began tugging down insistently on the top of her pants her hands began hesitantly exploring his exposed skin. He didn't moan or make any other sound other than breathing heavily, but the way he was kissing her became more urgent and needy.

Finally, after a while, he pulled back and looked down at her. She blinked up at him as she tried to catch her breath. He leaned down again. "Lift your hips," he whispered in her ear lightly tracing the outer shell of her ear with his tongue before nipping lightly. She moaned and complied and she felt as he swiftly divested her of her pants and panties at the same time. Again, before she could react and be embarrassed, his hand grazed her inner thigh lightly, making her forget as she gasped and then released a stuttered little noise. Her nails dug into his back as he caressed her inner thighs. "I-I-It-t-achi..." was as far as she could manage as she released appreciative noises he silently reveled in.

She closed her eyes, which heightened her senses, and she was only aware of him shifting above her, until she heard rustling of clothes. She managed to open her eyes halfway and realized that, like her, he was now completely bare. She bit her lower lip as she tried not to look at... him. Still, she wasn't able to manage such feat as she kept glancing at just how big and... well, aroused he was. She was surprised at herself at how _not_ embarrassed she was now and at how much she actually wanted to _touch_ him. To distract herself, she reached up and kissed him, one of her arms around his neck and then one of her hands ghosted over and then down his chest.

He allowed her to do so, one of his hands around her waist as he sat them both up, his other hand going to her thigh, caressing the soft, smooth skin. Her fingers danced along his stomach, down his side, and then to his hip, where she began mindless doodles. She moaned loudly into the kiss and he stiffened as his arousal pressed against her inner thigh. The pulsating heat made her want him more than she did at the moment, and she gave into the temptation. She pulled her lips from his and lightly began kissing his neck, trying to mimick the way he had been doing when they first started. As she did, she allowed her hand to brush against his manhood, shuddering slightly as she felt his heated arousal against her fingertips. She felt him stiffen again, but he didn't make any noise.

Embolded by the fact he wasn't stopping her, she shifted on his lap, continuing to kiss him and caress him with her lips, now at his collarbone and the hollow of his throat. She experimentally, held his member in her hand, slowly moving her hand up and down his length. He let out something like a muffled moan, and before she knew it he'd tugged her hand away lightly and they were back to their previous position: she on her back and he over her.

Instead of taking her (like she wanted), he leaned down and began _very_ attentive ministrations on her thighs with his mouth. As he continued, he slowly inserted a finger inside of her. She was already sleek and wet and ready. Soon, he'd take her soon. He slowly began thrusting his finger in and out of her as she moaned and released other wonton sounds. When she was about to reach her climax, he pulled his finger out of her, earning a whine and squirming in protest. He placed himself over her and kissed her briefly.

He looked at her, and after a moment she wordlessly nodded at him. He positioned himself at her entrance and then slid inside her all the way. She let out a yelp as she attempted to close her legs. He went still inside her even though he wanted nothing more than to move; however, this was her first time and the barrier of her maidenhood had been broken. Her eyes were tightly shut in pain, but tears slid down her face anyway. Silently he leaned down and pressed kisses to her face and her soft spots on her neck. His hands wandered down her body, trying to distract her from the pain.

After a long moment, the pain had dulled and the pleasure heightened to where she opened her eyes, still bright with some tears and she reached up and kissed him in thanks for being patient. "Please move," she said quietly.

He began a slow pace, just so they could get used to the feeling, and their hands wandered over each others bodies. He quickened his pace as he kept his eyes on her face and watched her flushed face and her mouth opened as she panted and moaned beneath him. Her eyes were lidded and open and watching him, full of lust and want. "P-please... move faster..." was as far as she got. He complied, moving as faster.

They could both feel it, the heat trickling and pooling below their stomachs, causing them to move faster, more frantically. It was becoming unbearable, this tightening, this want clouding their thoughts. All of their attention focused on each other, on the feeling of him sliding in and out of her. She climaxed first with a loud and long moan, as her back arched into him, her walls squeezing him and spasming around him. As she rode out her orgasm, he leaned forward, burying his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder, thrusting a few more times, before he released inside of her, letting out a low moan as his own orgasm coarsed through him.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the afterglow of what they'd done, each trying to catch their breathing. His face was still hidden to her, so she mindlessly ran her fingers through his hair. She definitely wouldn't say it, but it felt nice, to just be here with him in this silence.

After a long time he slid out of her and off the bed. She avoided looking at him so he wouldn't maybe notice the fact she didn't want him to leave. Instead, she busied herself with going under the covers, hoping he had the decency of turning off the lights before he left. She curled into a fetal position, her back to him. A couple of moments passed until she heard rustling and then the lights were turned off. She curled in a little tighter into herself. She jumped slightly when she felt him get under the covers with her. So, maybe he had noticed. She wasn't aware of how tense she was until his arm went around her and she relaxed. After a moment she turned around moved closer to him.

Cuddling! They were cuddling! Another pleasant surprise for her. She couldn't help the smile that formed. She really had never pinned him for this kind of person, but she was glad that at least he was taking the time to do this for her. Then she remembered something she'd thought of when they had first started. She felt her face flush, but she thought she should do it anyway. "Um... thanks for... uh, being gentle with me..." she said and pressed her face to his chest.

"Hn," was all he said after a while.

Not wanting this to be anymore awkward, she did the only thing she could think of. "Well, good night... I-Itachi," she bid, hoping he didn't tell her to revert to calling him by his surname. She'd call him 'Uchiha-san' tomorrow, but she didn't want to do that now.

"Hn," was all he answered again, but he pulled her a little closer. Relaxing against him, she closed her eyes and found that she was tired and able to sleep.

After a really long time, Itachi looked down at her. She was fast asleep against him, her breathing even. He ran his fingers through her hair once. "Good night... Aurora," he said before accomodating and finding sleep.

~.~.~.

Aurora wasn't surprised nor disappointed when she woke alone the next morning. She understood the reason for it. She was surprised, however, that she didn't regret what had happened last night in the least and found that the smile she wore was genuine. He'd been caring, gentle, and thoughtful with her, even after it had ended. She really couldn't have thought of anything more out of him. For an S-criminal to be so nice to her. And now she had the advantage of the deal they'd made.

She dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Haruka', she was still 'Haruka' to everyone else that wasn't Uchiha. Nobody knew what had happened, nobody _would_ find out. Although... she did blush slightly at the thought that she wouldn't mind if he decided to visit her again another time. She shook her head. No! Right now was not the time for that! Right now she had to pretend nothing had happened. She was sure he'd do a good job of it, so she had to make sure she did a good job of it too. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. With an assertive nod at her reflection, she was ready. And with that, she walked out of the room.

_-Finis-_

**CuteyJayAnimeLover1****, I hope you liked it! It turned out to be waaaay longer than I thought it would be, but I hope it turned out alright and to your taste! Let me know!**

**To the other readers: ****So, as you probably noticed, I kept stalling it. Um... I had the idea, but then the story went in another direction, so I kept getting writer's block and I didn't really know where to go next. I wanted to do a pure PWP, but I couldn't help but add some kind of plot. So... yeah. OH! BEFORE I FORGET! If you found grammar/spelling errors... well, I tried my best to edit, but at the moment I don't have **_**Word**_** so I'm using **_**WordPad**_**, and it doesn't have spelling check, so yeah, sorry for any errors. Anyway, I hope you tell me what you thought about it, it's my first Naruto fic after all. Thanks!**


End file.
